


Dirk x Jane [Finger Sucking]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [34]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, F/M, Ficlet, Food Kink, Hand Partialism, Mouth Partialism, Submission, partialism, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:dirk sucking on someones fingers?
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Dirk Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 4





	Dirk x Jane [Finger Sucking]

The possibilities are endless but the DirkJane of it all. I'm always particularly interested in Mister Strider's oral fixation, and his texture issues after growing up on a concrete island with very limited meal supplies.

Dirk, she's found, is a bit of an odd duck about bread. He can't stand the stuff, practically turns green at the way it sticks to the inside of his mouth and the strange, fluffy texture. In confidence, she learned that his sole experience with bread was the sparingly found "loaf in a can" his guardian left behind, several decades expired.

Cake, however, is another story. Dirk loves cake, though he's shakier on heavier specimens. She suspects that he enjoys the process of watching her bake the darn things than he is in eating them, though he'll clear any plate she sets before him. Out of the corner of her eye, she notes that he bites his thumb watching her clear a spatula of frosting.

In her distraction, her fingers are a mess of buttercream and anise. He moves before she can register anything, long fingers locked around her wrist to draw her digits to his tongue. Everything in Jane tingles, down to her core and up to the rush of blood in her head. She feels dizzy for a second, hypersensitive to the way his cheeks press to her skin as he sucks.

"Let go," she says with soft, absolute command. Dirk's eyes widen in shock, embarrassment, hand retreating. Before he can spit her fingers out and apologize for overstepping, misreading, Jane pushes her fingers deeper into his mouth. The way his brows draw inwards, upwards, is addictive.

Jane exhales slowly. She pushes her frosting to the side and turns. "Get on your knees, Dirk. Make yourself comfortable." He's going to be lathing on her fingers for a while, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/627165980809920512/dirk-sucking-on-someones-fingers)


End file.
